Meaningless Breaths
by MileyTaylorCullen
Summary: Love is probably the greatest thing in the world. These two once had it. But what if both of them gave up on it? Will they be able to get it back?disclaimer: This story is purely FICTION.Names or events with similaries to real life are purely coincidental
1. Love Triangle

Meaningless Breaths.

Chapter 1: Love Triangle

I was awakened by the sound of my cellphone. It was ringing like there's no tomorrow. I answered it. Surprised to hear his voice again.

"hello?" I asked in a sluggish voice.

"uhh.. hi? Miley?" his voice was pure velvet. My jaws opened when I heard his voice again. I couldn't think of anything to say. Then I recover before he thinks I'm mentally retarded.

"ohh.. Nick? Why did you call?" i asked while hitting my head in wall. That was the best I can do at a time like this.

"ahh. I was just wondering if you'd like to talk." His voice was unsure. I wonder what his thinking.

"Sure. But uhhm. Nick? It's like 7 in the morning. I just came back from tour. So…" I was tired. No I am tired. What does he want from me anyway? We broke up for about a year now. He has girlfriend now. He has moved on. So what on earth does he want from me?

"yeah. I know. So.. Tonight? At our favorite restaurant." he answered. Breaking my reverie.

"yeah. Sure. Tonight." I hung up before he could say anything else. I don't need a goodbye from him. He already did a year ago. And hearing it again would cause such misery to my broken heart.

I couldn't sleep again. Thinking of what favor or whatever he wants from me. So I ended up eating breakfast with my family.

I walk lazily to our dining table. Everyone was surprised to see me awake. Cause normally I would only be awake on lunch time. But I ignored it.

"Good Morning Miley!" I heard my lil sis greet me. I couldn't ignore her. She has like a power over me. Whenever she wants something I go get it. There's just something about her that I can't ignore.

"Good Morning Noah!" I answered her sluggishly.

My dad was cooking breakfast. It was weird because my dad barely cooks. But I didn't pay any more attention to him.

I got a plate and filled it with an egg and and bacon. While I was eating I was thinking about "Tonight". I was so caught up in my reverie that I didn't notice my mom calling me.

"MILEY!" she finally shouted breaking my reverie.

"huh?! What?" I asked confused.

"You have to get more than that!" she answered. She looks concerned. I didn't want to argue. I was too lazy to argue. So I got a bread and walked up to my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed as I started to take bites out of my bread.

Maybe it was too good to be true. Maybe Nick just wanted to talk about how he wants to be just friends. Or maybe he wanted to blame me for everything. I did ruin their image with the photo leak. I was so stupid.

I didn't realize I finished the whole bread,I was just planning on taking a few bite

I half-ran to my bathroom and reached for the sink.

I bent down and stuck to fingers up my throat and soon enough I vomited, I reached for my toothbrush and brushed my teeth thoroughly.

LATER EVENING.

I went straight to my closet as soon as the chatting was finished. My sister is definitely a chatter. But my head was filled of thoughts of nick. I couldn't understand a word she said. But once we were done. I cleared my head then went straight to my closet.

I didn't know what to wear. So I had to choose between the colors purple and red. It was weird that I had to choose between colors and not between the dress itself. But suddenly I gave up on the purple dress and went with the red one. I pick the black coat that was from Paris. Then I pick out my Louis Vuitton bag. Then I settled for black gladiator sandals.

After that was done. I took a quick bath. Then I look at my clock. Surprised to see the time. I'm almost late. So I run as fast as I could. But someone slowed me down.

"Dad? I'm going out tonight. "I shouted. I ran to the garage

"Ok. But be back before curfew!" he shouted back.

I stopped for a moment then gave him a meaningful look. Luckily it worked.

"Ok fine. But Miley… Take care. Please?" He gave me a sympathetic look then he turned away.

Sometimes I get mad at my parents for not trusting me enough. But what the heck? Parents will be parents.

I got there on time. I didn't know what to do. I definitely didn't know what to say. Should I continue? And let him control me again? Let him control my emotions? Break me to pieces? Before I could answer any of those questions. HE called my name.

"Miley..?"His voice was something you can't ignore. Whenever he has something to say.. you know you have to listen. His power over me is much more powerful than my lil sis. I turned to see his angelic features. It was like the moment we first met. Butterflies kept on flying in my stomach. His eyes were definitely perfect. Every girl would fall for him as soon as they look deeply in his brown eyes. Though his hair is curly he is still cute,it's really fun to ruffle .When my eyes met with his my heart started to pound really loud and really fast. Then all of a sudden it broke into millions of pieces once I thought that we're never gonna be together again. Which was utterly true . He has moved on. But sadly I haven't.

"Oh.. Hi Nick!" I replied. Saying his name again made me blush. It was almost embarrassing. I didn't know what else to say.

"Come. Have a sit." Hearing his voice again made me more broken. Then I nodded and made my way to the wooden chair.

I didn't want to respond. I won't be able to recover later. I was having a "moment" and I didn't want him to know. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers, I can't put my thoughts to words;I was too scared of his reactions.

Before he could say anything else the paparazzi kept on taking pictures.. it was utterly disturbing. I couldn't concentrate at all. The flashes were blinding.

Selena's Point Of View.

I texted Nick for about 20 times now. Still no reply. I'm his girlfriend. Shouldn't I be his first priority? Then I gave up sighing. I was looking at cellphone for about 30 minutes now. Still waiting. Then someone caught my attention.

"Hey Demi! Where are you going?" I asked as soon as I saw her wearing a curve-hugging white one shouldered dress.

"Nowhere in particular. I just want to leave this house!" she answered sighing.

"Can I come?" I asked politely. I didn't want to be some kind of trouble to her. Besides I didn't have plans tonight. Well I did.. but since he won't reply.. I guess I'm free.

"Sure! Of course!!" I've never seen her so excited before. Probably because we barely hang out. Especially now cause we both busy.

I immediately went to my closet.. thinking of what I should wear. Then I sighed. I'm thinking of Nick. He's driving me insane. I wonder what his doing now. I sighed again. Then I focused on what to wear.

I finally choose a pink top and I grab a black colored jeans. Then I grab my leather jacket. Then I ran towards Demi.

"Ready?"

"'s go." I replied. I sounded enthusiastic. I even surprised myself.

We went to the garage and we rode in a glossy red convertible with the top on. We didn't want any paparazzi. It was very quiet until we stopped by a boutique.

"I'll just get something… 'kay?" Demi asked pursing her lips. She probably thought I wouldn't allow her.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered looking away.

"Great !! I'll be back after a few minutes 'kay?" She said while getting out of the car.

I waited for several minutes until I finally gave up and went out of the car.I started walking out of boredom. Until I walked past a restaurant full of paparazzi . Out of curiosity.. I walked in to peek.

I was surprised to see HIM with HER. I never expected it. Is this why he never replies to any of my messages? Cause he's busy talking to HER? I didn't notice that my jaws were open. Then I recovered as soon as tears were forming.

All I could do was cry and run. Which is what I always do whenever everything gets bad . I'm stupid to not see this coming. I cried all the way to where Demi was waiting. I didn't know what to do.

I ran as fast as I could leaving the "old" Selena they once knew.

* * *

**HEY guys! it's my first time here. :) so please. REVIEW! :D it would me ALOT! **

**-ALY.  
**


	2. Tell Me Why

**AUTHORS NOTE: We own absolutely nothing,sadly.**

_**I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..**_

**Miley's POV:**

"What do you want?" I asked,playing with my fingers,nodding at the Waiter who asked if he should close the windows.

"I'm sor-"

"No..don't ,please. Just please,don't." I looked up at his confused face.

"What?"

"Nick, I know you hate me, I'm sorry for everything I did to you but please don't, Selena's a really nice girl for you. So,I understand that I am not needed anymore, It's cool,I get it." I tried my best to smile only to end up grimacing.

"You were not replaced. You were the one who became distant to us-"I cut him off again.

"I'm the one who became distant?! I wrote to every single one of you on your birthdays, holidays and even when your album topped the charts! but I guess that's what happens when you finally get to the high horse, isn't it?! _I _wasn't the one who proclaimed their side by wearing a 'Team Demi and Selena' shirt,and especially,I wasn't the one who forgot." I exclaimed, tears threatening to come out.

"It was to save our image! You were the one who recklessly let your slutty pics leak! You gave us a bad image with your Seventeen Magazine interview!" His face turned red with fury.

My jaw dropped a little. He technically called me a slut,I reassembled my self, this wasn't the time for a breakdown.

"Save your image?! I never knew that to save your image you have to backstab your bestfriend! and those provocative photos? Well, here's a wake up call: You asked for them! The magazine interview? I needed to be honest with my fans! They made us as big as we are now and we can't even barely tell them what's going on with our life?! I AM **NOT** PERFECT." I screamed. "Stop being such a perfectionist!"

"Well, Could you stop being such a bitch?" He retorted.

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched his hard face turn darker.

I felt my face soften as I took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" I said, my voice both hard and soft.

He opened his mouth to talk but I raised my hands, palms telling him to stop as I shaked my head no.

"That's about enough ." I stood from my seat ,handed the waiter a 100 dollar bill and stalked out.

**Taylor's POV:**

My cat rested it's head on the crook of my neck as I flipped through channels trying to find something interesting and stopped when I saw Hannah Montana was on.

My phone buzzed three or five times times before I answered it,I was watching Hannah Montana.

"Taylor?" a soft voice murmured through the phone and I quickly recognized it was miley's.

"Ben and Jerry's?"I guessed.

"Please? And three way Demi."

"Of course sweetheart." I said as I three way-ed demi

"Hello?"Demi asked.

"Demi?my bedroom,now please." Miley asked.

"I'm going to pick Ben and Jerry's up now,anything else?"I asked as I settled down my cat.

"Pizza please" Demi requested.

"Okay my loves."

"Bye .." Miley stated.

"Goodbye"I said.

"Bye. "Demi hung up and so did Miley and I followed.

**Back to Miley's POV:**

I curled up in a ball as I logged on my twitter.

"loving with out a record of wrongs. that is unconditional love right there."

I posted it and scrolled down to see what people are doing.

Demi: " Going to mileycyrus 's house with mentos which will probably be finished before I even got there." I chuckled

Taylor: "Picking up Ben& Jerry's and my way to mileycyrus 's house with ddlovato. Quality Time,anyone?"

Selena: "was I wrong for refusing to be a seat-filler? I was just tired of trying to be someone I clearly wasn't. I'm sorry. writing.. studio time"

Seat filler? What is she talking about? My mind was way used up so I just left the topic dangling, I'm pretty sure I'll remember it tomorrow.

I heard a knock and I closed my laptop and placed it near the coffee table.

I got up, opened the door and saw that they we're already wearing pajamas.

"I brought Ben&Jerry's and Pizza!" Taylor piped up raising it up a little bit so that I can see it.

"I brought an empty pack of mentos!" Demi stated and handed me the empty pack of watermelon flavored mentos.

I plastered a fake smile at both of them, they brough more than I thought,except what Demi brought though. None of them knew I puked everything I ate and I am planning on keeping it that way.

My phone beeped ,I pulled it out from my pocket.

I stared incredulously at the name from who the text was from.

I felt Demi and Taylor looking over my back

I took an intake of breath, it was from Selena.

Selena and I didn't really like each other. I don't have a feud with her or anything,but it always seemed awkward around her.

"You don't really have to." Demi suggested over my back.

"I want to, there's no reason not to. "I pressed open and started reading it :

**From: Selena Russo**

**Why?**

I walked towards my bed while Demi and Taylor settled the food.

I texted Selena back:

**What do you mean?**

I searched for name on my address book and pressed send.

"Demi, can you put on MTV?" I said, laying my phone aside and Taylor and Demi propped their selves to both of my side.

"Sure thing." She flipped the channel to MTV.

Demi's Don't Forget was on.

"Aw.. You look so beautiful,Demi!I love this song!" I stated.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

My phone beeped and I saw that Selena replied.

**From: Selena Russo**

**I saw you with Nick, I'm giving you all the chance in the world to explain to me Miley, why? **

She saw. That was what the whole twitter thing is about

**Selena, I know we're not that close and all but you have to trust me on this, I didn't do anything with him and neither will I ever want to.**

I pressed send.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said**_.. MTV was playing the you belong with me music video.

"TAYLOR! Get over here!" I screamed.

"What where's the fire?!" Taylor ran to the room almost tripping.

"Your video's on!" Demi exclaimed as she pointed to the screen excitedly.

Taylor looked at the screen and squueled.

_**..dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for,has been here the whole time..**_

My phone buzzed and I read another text from Selena

**From: Selena Russo**

**Apparently, neither will I. He broke up with me over the phone.**

I cursed Nick in my head, he is most definitely not going away with this.

**I'm going to tell demi and Taylor to come over now, I'm going to follow after a few minutes. You're house is down about 8 blocks from our house right?**

I sent it then turned the TV. off.

"Hey! Taylor's video was on!" Demi complained.

"Get to Selena's house now. Both of you bring the Ice cream and pizza." I ordered them.

"Wh-" I cut them off.

"NOW!" I said as I slipped my boots on.

I ran out of the house and slowed my pace a bit when I felt my phone vibrate.

**From: Selena Russo**

**Yes. Thank you.**

I placed my phone back in pocket and started walking towards the Jonas house.

I rang the doorbell furiously.

"Miley? What brings you here?" Denise asked.

"Can I talk to Nicholas, now please?" I asked.

"Okay, sweetie." She stepped aside and I ran to Nick's room.

I barged in the door to see him reading.

"Why?!" I asked him and let the entire acid leak in my voice.

"What do you want?" he said putting aside his book.

"Why in the world did you break up with selena?! Over the phone?!" I stomped in his room.

"Since when did you care about her?" He asked in a cold tone as he propped himself up.

--

That's all, folks.

I know it's short but, I'm in the hospital, my loves.

Ha-ha.

Love,

Tonie .


	3. Teardrops On My Guitar

**You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing the keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

**Chapter 3: Teardrops on my guitar.**

**Miley's POV. **

I calmed down before answering his stupid question.

"Since you've changed." I answered. I avoided eye contact. But I knew he was looking at me.

"I didn't change" his voice was barely audible. But I managed to understand.

"Oh.. right! You.. shouting?.. breaking a girl's heart over a phone call? Psshh. Yeah right! You haven't change a bit!" I spat back at him. It was much harsher than I've imagined.

"Wanna know why I broke up with her?" he said almost shouting. But there was misery and regret in his voice.

"Why Nick? Because you've grown tired of her?" I didn't mean to say that. My anger got the best of me.

"Because I'm still in love with you, Miley!" he shouted.

Tears were forming in my eyes as soon as I realized what he just said.

"you can't be!" my voice crack.

And then at that very moment I lost it. Everything around me was blur. Then I felt his warm arms around me. I fought from his grasp.

"you can't be!" I shouted. then Selena flooded my mind.

"Miles. .. please." He begged. I don't know why he was begging. Probably because I wouldn't listen to him. He didn't deserve my time anyway.

"No!" and with that I ran off. Tears kept coming out from my eyes. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go to Selena's house. But I didn't want to go to my house either. People would be asking me what happened. But really I didn't know what the heck happened there. So I couldn't give them the 411.

Gosh! My life was already complicated! But thanks to him, it couldn't be more complicated!

_Look at bright side, MILEY! Look at bright side, MILEY! Look at bright side, MILEY! _I kept repeating that in my head. Look at the bright side. Oh what the heck? There is no bright side!

I kept running that I couldn't feel my legs. It was aching! Then I looked around only to notice I was lost. Great! What else could go wrong?

This night is probably the worst night of my life. Oh wait. The worst night of my life happened when we broke up. I guess this could be "worst night of my life number 2" right?

it was probably already 10 in the evening. There was no one outside except for me. I kept crying like a lost child looking for his mommy. The only difference is that I'm not looking for my mommy. Ughh! I'm so lost!

**Nick's POV. **

I stared at her fading figure. How stupid can I get? I lost two person that I loved! I love Selena but I'm not in love with her.

_**FLASHBACK. **_

_My phone buzzed. I groaned. I was just getting to the good part._

_22 new messages. _

_I scroll down at the messages. All from Selena. Don't get me wrong. I love Selena but she can be annoying at times. _

_I ignored all of it and continued reading. But all of a sudden the book didn't seem interesting. I sighed and then I put my book down as I texted her. _

_**I'm Sorry**_

_I sighed again. Then after a few minutes. My phone buzzed._

_**for what particularly?**_

_particularly? Did I did something wrong?_

_I sighed. but this time I didn't reply to her. Instead I called her. It rang for merely seconds._

"_hello?" her voice was barely audible. Has she been crying?_

"_Selena! Uhhmm.. we need to talk." I don't know if I should do it now. She sound so alone. I wouldn't want to do that to her! Would i? _

"_we're talking." She said coldly. It wasn't Selena. Well, not the Selena I knew. _

_I laugh nervously. _

"_right. look, Selena I love you. But I don't know if I should continue pretending to be in love with you."_

_There was an awkward silent. All I could hear was breathing. Probably even sobbing. But I wasn't too sure. Until she broke the silence._

"_What do you mean?" she asked as if she didn't understand but I knew she did. She just didn't want to accept it. _

" _I can't go around saying 'I love you' anymore. Don't get me wrong. I do. I really do. But I love you more as a friend." _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" she asked totally dumbfolded._

"_I guess" I couldn't just say yes to her. That would be mean. But then again what I'm doing to her is extremely mean. _

_She didn't say anything. Instead I heard her crying. Loudly. _

"_sel… I.." I tried taking it back but she hang up. All of a sudden I felt guilt surrounding me. _

_Why am I such a jerk?_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I screamed as loud as I can. Then my phone buzzed again. But this time it wasn't Selena.

**What did you do to her?**

Typical taylor. She jumps into conclusions before asking what happened. I sighed while replying.

**What do you mean?**

And with that miley's face occupied my mind. Her blue orbs connecting with mine. All those sweet memories. I was enjoing seeing miley in my mind. But my phone buzzed breaking my reverie.

**Where is she?**

I sighed then replied. Might as well get this over with.

**I don't know! How should I know? She ran out of here!**

Before I could go back to my day dreaming I was interupted by my phone. Ughh! Couldn't a guy have some time alone? I looked at it only to see taylor calling. Go figure. Before I anwered it I sighed.

"Hello?" she didn't say anything else. She blurted out words I couldn't understand. She was too fast.

"Taylor! Calm down please! I can't understand a thing you're saying!" and with that she sighed then repeated the words carefully and slowly.

"Miley's missing" I actually thought she was kidding. But her voice sounded nervous. Knowing taylor, she's barely nervous. I drop my phone as I came to realize what she meant.

* * *

**what do you think? **

**R&R people! **

**love,**

**ALY. :D  
**


	4. Breathe

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

**And I can't,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to.**

**Chapter 4: Breathe**

**Miley's POV:**

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate annoyingly. I reached for it then scrolled through the voice mails. Selena, Demi, Taylor and Nick flooded the list. I clicked Taylor's

**Miley Ray Stewart! Where are you?! Call me or at least text me where you are! When you get home-**

I pressed stop and deleted it. I shivered wildly as droplets of rain hit my head.

I immediately texted Taylor back, scared that my phone will get broken because of the rain.

**I'm Fine. **

I sent it then run as fast as I could, leaving my phone behind. I looked ahead and saw a playground; I combed with my fingers through my drenched hair, placing them neatly behind my ear.

I ran towards the slide, it was the same one.

I stared at it, deciding on whether to get on it or just run again.

I shrugged, and decided to climb on top. I remembered liking the feeling of being on top, I liked how you can see everything from up here.

That's when the memories flooded back in.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Come on Miley! It's just a stupid slide! All you have to do is move your butt a little and it will glide you down!" Nick screamed at the bottom._

_I shaked my head and gripped the sides of the slide._

"_No! What if I land flat on my butt?! " I said, looking down at nick's frustrated face._

"_I'll catch you! Just get down from there now!" Nick exclaimed._

"_No!"_

_Nick huffed and climbed his way up to the slide._

"_What do you think your doing?" I asked, while he grabbed me at my waist and sat me on top of him._

"_I'll slide for you. Just close your eyes." Nick said, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist._

"_No! What?! Wait!"_

"_Close your eyes and wait for the breeze. " He said onto my ear._

_I did what he told me to and he counted 1...2...3…4._

_Then I felt a warm breeze through my hair and a soft 'thud'_

_I opened my eyes and looked at him._

"_Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He said with a mocking smile._

_I got up and brushed my jeans._

"_Show-off." I accused him_

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

I laughed at how stubborn I was.

**Nick's POV:**

"What? You're not serious. Don't fool with me, Taylor." I said, frustrated and worried

"Do you think I would joke at these matters?!" She shouted.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. She sent me a text a few minutes ago; she told me she was fine. Do you

know Miley's favorite places besides the Forest near Cromwell?" She asked.

"I know a few, the playground near sea view high and the central park. Those are her favorites." I replied.

"Okay. Can you drive us there? We'll be there in 5."

"Sure, you mean us…" I asked, afraid to mention her name.

"No. She's staying home, crying her eyes out. Thank you very much." She said in a cold tone; I cringed.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up.

I ran up to the room to get my keys and saw that Frankie was getting up.

"Where are you going?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Miley's lost, I'm going to go look for her" I said as I pulled the drawer out and started

scanning for my keys.

"Can I come with?" He asked.

"Ask mom."

He nodded and ran down the stairs.

I closed the drawer, frustrated. I scanned the room for any metal stuff and saw that it was

at the study table. I grabbed it and ran down the stairs.

"Miley's lost?" Mom asked, worry written all over her face.

I nodded.

"Is Frankie allowed to come with?" I asked.

"Yes, inform me if you find her, okay?"

I nodded. I heard the doorbell ring and I kissed mom on the cheek good bye.

"Bye mom. Let's go Frank." I said as I ran with him towards the door.

I opened the door and saw Taylor and Demi looking like a mess.

"Let's go" I led them towards the fender as we drove off places.

**Miley's POV:**

I slid down the slide for what seemed like hours. I smiled as I rest on the grass.

I saw headlights pointing my way and four silhouettes of people getting out of the car and running towards me; I stood up as I squint my eyes in failed attempt to see them better.

"Miley!" I heard Frankie's voice as the silhouettes became clearer. Demi, Taylor, Frankie and... Nick.

Frankie was getting the closest to me.

I started feeling like everything around me was spinning, I can't see clear and my head felt heavy, I placed my hand on my forehead.

"Miley?" Was the last thing I heard.

**Demi's POV:**

From where I'm standing, I looked at miley's figure. She looked so sickeningly thin, the wet clothes that hugged her figure proved that more. She looked so _sick._

Miley placed her hand on her head and seconds later she collapsed on Frankie's arms.

"Oh my gosh!" I ran towards her faster.

Nick carried Miley bridal style as he went onto the car.

Taylor covered her mouth with both of her hands, also realizing that miley was too thin.

"That's why she's always wearing layers of clothes" I muttered softly.

Taylor just nodded as I wrapped one of my arms on her waist and led her to the fender.

As we got in, I saw everyone in tears as they looked at Miley's head resting on Frankie's lap.

---

**At the hospital, Taylor's POV:**

I cried my eyes out as I texted Selena.

**She's not fine. She looks so sick. I'll update you later.**

I sent it then I gently rubbed Nick's back who has his head on his hands.

"She's going to be fine, Miley's a fighter; she'll get through this." I comforted Nick and myself.

I looked beside me and saw Demi staring emptily ahead and Frankie sobbing a little.

"Anyone here for Miley Stewart?" The Doctor asked.

We all stood up, the doctor looked skeptical.

"We all are, how is she doing?" I asked.

"Well, Miley's fine now but she needs to take therapies and pills." The doctor mentioned.

"For what?"

"Don't any of you know she's suffering from Bulimia?"

"What?" Nick looked up at the doctor with bloodshot eyes.

--


	5. Let Me Hold You

Taylor's POV:

I drowned out Nick and the Doctor's voice by humming to myself. I pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail and distracted myself by looking at the patients passing us by.

A bald girl, assumingly 12 or something,walked by in a wheelchair.

She smiled a wary smile at me as the nurse strolled her away.

Oh bald. Oh. It was late when I realized she had cancer.

I didn't even want to listen to their conversation. It didn't seem right. so I let my eyes wander.

Nick's POV.

"She's suffering from Bulimia" the doctor repeated, Looking at us like we're complete idiots.

"Is.. she.. you.. know.. gonna… make.. it?" Demi stuttered. I looked at her only to see her sobbing.

"Of course. Bulimia is not as serious as Cancer. " the doctor simply stated. His eyes were now focus on the clipboard, writing vigorously.

"How.. " Demi started but the doctor started walking away.

"Rude much?" Taylor commented. Come to think of it. It is kinda rude. We were still talking to him. But I couldn't fill my mind on him. Because it was already full of thoughts of miley.

Then, a girl approached us. She was short. And she look tired. Extremely tired.

"The girl's now awake. You can visit her. But only one of you can go." She said then she walked away. I swear , people are getting stranger by the minute.

"You girls can go. I'll just head home" I said as every word stung my heart.

Demi and Taylor looked at each other until Taylor sighed heavily.

"No, Nick, She needs you the most." Taylor said while Demi nodded. I jump slightly when I heard Taylor's voice. She hasn't said any word since the conversation started.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We're sure" and with that Taylor walked away, but she nodded towards Demi.

"Just.. Just take good care of her." Demi sighed as she walked away. She was still crying but not as much as before.

I walked through the empty hallway. I was taking my time. but I stop as soon as I saw the numbers written of the door indicating me that I was at the right place. I hesitated for a moment but I got inside anyway.

I sighed heavily before walking closer to her. She wasn't paying any attention on me. To my surprised she was staring blankly at the ceiling.

I sat on the chair next to her and she glanced at me.

"What are you doing here?" she spat out coldly.

"Well, Taylor let me in" I said almost a whisper.

"Well, they should have known better than letting a stranger in" she muttered. Unfortunately, I heard her.

"Miles, can we please just talk it out?" I asked desperately.

"No!" she said as she started crying.

I wrapped my arms around her but she just shook it off.

"Leave" she said as she put her head in her hands.

"Miles.." I said trying my hardest not to cry. She finally looks up and instantly our eyes connected. Her eyes has pain, and sadness written all over it. It was the blue orbs I was expecting, it was gray. Red. And puffy.

"Please nick, just leave." She said as soon as she realized we've been staring at each other for about a minute or two.

I nodded and with that I walked away.

As soon as I was out of the hospital. I ran. I have no idea where. But I ran. My feet dragged me the the place. The place where everything happened. But it something seemed unusual.

That face. It can't be. As soon as I saw it my knees gave out. As I poured every tear in me.

**.SORRY. I was writing a MOE (yes, MOE) oneshot when I remembered this. It's short, I know that's cause this was more of a filler. Everything is on rush right now. So, I'm very sorry. **

**ALY **_**xo. **_


	6. Life is Complicated

**Miley's POV**

I studied the pointless pattern of the ceiling. Why do hospital rooms always have too much white? Couldn't they get much happier colors? If I had the choice I would've put green in here. You know, to lighten things up. I heard a soft knock on the door then, Taylor's face poked in.

"Hey" She called out as she made her way to my side.

"Hi" I answered in a monotone voice as my eyes glided along her gentle movements. A minute or so passed that we didn't talk, just letting the silence speak for us

"Look, what happened?" Taylor piped, looking up

"About what?" I played dumb, though I knew exactly what she meant. Nick, of course. What else.

"You know what." A glassy look replaced her eyes.

"I asked him to leave."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Taylor? You're asking me that? Don't you get it? Seeing him hurts me." I felt a lump in my throat but I bit the insides of my cheek to keep a straight face. "It sickens me inside; it makes me feel like I should be damned for life! I have no purpose, I have eating disorders and I am sick and tired of everyone calling me a slut and a whore and who knows what else they'd say if they found this out?" I finally couldn't contain it anymore so I broke down on her arms feeling hers wrap around mine and I buried my face on her chest, breathless as I sobbed.

"You know that's not true." She pulled my face back and forced my face to look at her. "You know it's not. You are absolutely beautiful inside and out and I can't see why you can't notice that. It just gives me a twinge of hurt inside me that you didn't tell me about you problem but, Nick loves you, why can't you let go of your insecurities and pride and give him a chance? The boy is willing to give anything for a chance!" I felt warm tears flow down my cheeks as I turned my focus into her loose ringlets that are neatly placed over her yellow sundress.

"It doesn't feel like it." My voice sounded hoarse, barely above a whisper.

"Yes he does. The question is, do you still feel the same?" I felt my body paralyze. I feared and desired for that question. Through all these, I think it's a yes because if it wasn't, will I still let myself try and patch our relationship up? I felt Taylor shake my shoulders as a frantic look flashed on her face. "Miley? Miley!" She fumbled through her words. I closed my eyes and I thinked it through again. I still do feel something. I felt my body relax as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I think I still do. I don't know but there's something there" A smile crept up my face.

"Then go look for him! Doctor said you can go out now. Just change into something more appropriate than a hospital dress, though." She said excitedly.

"Okay." I grinned so much it almost hurt the muscles near it.

**Nick's POV:**

I didn't exactly know where I was but I could care less. I needed escape. I shoved my way through the tall grasses, as long as I could until I saw an old house with shorter grasses. I ran to that, and sat there bending my knees a little. I watched the motes fly in the sunlight as I propped myself up using my elbows. I was stupid. Stupid to think she'd actually forgive me. I chuckled a short, humorless laugh that hurt my throat. She deserved way better than what I could give her. I felt a wave of nausea sweep through me, but I ignored it. Then, something flicked on my mind. Her Bulimia. I felt a sharp pang of confusion and worry over her. I wish I could hug her as tight as I could and tell her it's alright. But I can't. It's way too late and I've hurt her too much. I heard gentle scuffling behind me, but I let it be. If it was any murderer, I still remember some self-defenses Joe used to teach me. I felt it come closer on my back.

"I need to know why you chose her." I heard the child-like voice state. I whipped my head around and saw a brunette girl standing in front of me.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said, anyone with eyes can tell she was avoiding meeting mine.

"I don't know, Sel" that wasn't a lie. I honestly, don't know why. Is it her contagious laugh? Her angelic features? maybe, just maybe, it's because she's willing to look at my imperfections when nobody dares to. I was so caught up with her last question that I didn't notice her laugh. It was not the laugh I grew used to. It was drier than usual.

"How can you not know you're in love with someone?" she smiled at me that was very obvious it was forced.

"I honestly don't know. Can you just leave me alone?" I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, Nicholas but I won't ever give up!" she said, well, more like shouted at me.

"Why selena? Why?" I screamed back at her, frustrated.

"Because.. " she trail off. And then, she cried. I don't know why, but when I saw her, my heart broke. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Why is it that when there's girls there is Drama? I sighed as I made my way to her. I wrapped my arms around her while I whispered sweet words to her ears. I don't know why but my heart was aching. and the worse part.. I don't who it's aching for. Miley or Selena?

**Miley POV.**

As soon as I finished changing, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Taylor. Knowing very well, she'll be at my house, waiting for me to tell her the whole story. I giggled as thoughts of Taylor bugging me to tell her even after I just told her. Yup. Taylor is very weird, so beware. I asked every person who knows where Nick was. I kept running until I stop dead on my tracks as I saw footprints. I followed it until It stopped at an old house. I ran as fast as I could. But just as I was about barged in like I usually do. I heard talking. I peek through the window only to see Nick with Selena. And they were hugging? My heart broke as I saw them. I didn't what to do next. So I did what I'm good at, running away. And before I knew it, I'm running. Don't know where. And don't care.

I ran until my feet were sore. I look around me and I saw a big tree. I walked to it, more like my feet dragged me to it. As soon as I reached it, I sat down, exhausted. But I couldn't hold it any longer. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I cried every single tear I had in me. Okay, maybe not every single tear but you get the point. I cried louder as thoughts of my mom flashed through my mind. I laugh a dry laugh as I remembered what she would always tell me "Life is just too complex to have a point. There is no point to life except to live. It doesn't really matter how you live, as long as you don't kill people because then they can't live. That's not fair." She would state that so many times before, I grew tired of it. But right now, all I want is to be able to hear those sentences again. I laugh a dry laugh again as another memory was remembered.

**Flashback**

"_Mom" shouted the beautiful 14 year old girl. _

"_What is it, honey?" asked the worried mother as she rushed inside the room. Only to find her daughter clutching her blanket, looking terribly scared at her closet. _

"_I had a bad dream, it was full of monsters." Stated the 14 year old. Her blue orbs never once leaving the closet. _

"_Honey, sweetie, aren't you too old to think about monsters?" chuckled the mother, amused by her daughter. She walked to her daughter's bed. _

"_Mom" her daughter whined. _

_The mother just chuckled at her daughter._

"_honey, __the monster is just life. It's not too scary__.__" Said the mother as she stroke her daughter's hair. _

"_But.." The 14 year old was stopped short by her mother's command._

"_No buts, go to sleep, there is no such thing as monsters, and if there was then consider your brother as one of them" the response was given through a laugh. And with that, the 14 year old slept soundly that night._

**End of Flashback. **

Why did this happen to me? My life is so screwed right now. I cried harder as I wrapped my arms around myself preventing me from shaking. I was too busy crying that I didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at me in pity and in Love.

****

n/a - wee. i'm on a roll. okayy, so i already started chapter. 7. woo hoo! don't know when i'll post it though. exams are coming up. x(( so, maybe after exams? or if you guys review, then maybe, just maybe, chapter 7 will be up on saturday. this was written by Tonie too. her idea was flawless. i just added some stuff to it. x)) bwhahah. so.. review? -ALY xo.


	7. Pebbles

Why did this happen to me? My life is so screwed right now. I cried harder as I wrapped my arms around myself preventing me from shaking. I was too busy crying that I didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at me in pity and in Love.

**(Nobody's POV) **

As the girl continued to cry, the boy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He hesitated at first but gave in immediately after hearing the girl's cry turning into sobs. He didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came into his mind. He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny body. Startled by the sudden touch, the girl looked up, instantly blue met brown. They stared at each other for quite some time until the girl returned to her previous actions. But this time she buried her face into his chest. He didn't care if his shirt was soaked. That was irrelevant right now. So, he did everything he can. He swayed her back and forth, he rubbed circles in her back, and he told her everything was going to be okay, even though he himself wasn't sure. His mission for today was to make sure she made it through tonight. She had gone through some serious problems at such a young age. They both thought it was going to end soon. But both them were wrong. It was just the beginning. Finally, the girl sniffed indicating she was done with crying at least for today. She looks up again, and once again, blue met brown. But the boy had a smile in his face. The girl returned the smile but it was weaker. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Silence took them over. And the silence wasn't awkward, in fact it was comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" asked the confused girl, her eyebrows knitted together. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

The boy could swear that that was the cutest thing he has ever seen. He chuckled before answering.

"Oh, so I can't see my best friend?" He faked a scoff, as if to make it look as if he was offended. The girl poked the tip of his nose, and like _snap_ the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. The girl giggled at his answer as the boy's smile grew even wider, until the girl nudged the boy telling him to tell her the real answer. The boy's body tensed and he felt sweat on his palms.

"I followed you" the boy told her honestly, looking directly at her eyes, looking for some sign of annoyance or anything, but instead the girl laughed, this time it had a hint of joy in it. This made the boy smile in success.

"Stalker" the girl said but it was barely a whisper. The boy heard her though, so he knitted his eyebrows together and tried his best to put on a puppy dog face.

"Oh, so now, I'm a stalker?" ask the boy as he raise two fingers.

Nodding, the girl agreed. Unfortunately, she didn't saw the warning the boy had given her. The boy stepped closer, a mischievous smile appearing on his face, a scared one on hers as she tried to back away. He reached her and as simple as that, he started tickling her sides. The girl started to shut her eyes tightly while laughing and began to bend over as if to defend her from the tickles

"Please..." She breathlessly protested "Stop!" the girl protested, as she managed to say in between laughs. The boy granted her wish and he stopped. She gazes at his brown orbs at him for a long time before standing up as she gave him a little push and ran.

"Sucker!" the girl screamed as she ran away from the boy.

"Oh, you are so dead!" the boy screamed back at her trying to catch up with her, which didn't take much effort.

As soon as the boy caught up with her, he grabbed her by the waist. She giggled uncontrollably as he spun her around. As soon as they were finish with their little game. Their foreheads collided as one. As they were about to share a kiss, a thunder was released, making the girl jump in surprise, causing her to clutch onto the boy tighter. As for the boy, well, let's just say he was enjoying every moment.

"Scared much, Mi?" the boy chuckled as he look at her face. The girl was lost for words. So, she just nodded vigorously.

"Don't be. I'm here." The boy said as he tightened his grip.

"Thank you, Joe" the girl said as she felt like no one can touch her. She felt safe in his arms. And now, she knows, she falling in love with her ex's brother and her best friend.

**Miley's POV**

I shut my eyes, soaking in the moment as my arms tightened their grips on his back. The warmth that he returned felt right. He kissed the top of my head as I gently pushed him away.

"I should go home." I muttered as my eyes traveled down his white slip-on converse.

"Want a ride?" His voice was full of concern as he offered.

"No. I'll walk. Thank you, though." I looked up at him as I reminded myself over and over not to look at his face too much. His eyebrows curved in worry. I wonder if he knows.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good." I assured him. I smoothed my clothes as I gave him a one-armed hug. I walked ghastly as I reminded myself not to look back. Or fall down. It took a few more steps until I whipped my head around to make sure he was not in sight. I made my pace slower as I confirmed he wasn't. The wind was really cold as it hit like blades on my cheek. The cold wind hair brushed through my tangled hair as I made a left turn to go home. I stared at the beauty of the trees.

When I was young, I adored how the leaves always make a ruffling sound whenever there's wind. Nick always reminded me of trees. Maybe it was because like it, he's still, quiet and always cautious but also like it, it has natural beauty; waiting to be found and discovered by anyone willing enough to understand him. But something hit me like a rock, this is done. This is a one-way street, a dead end, a hand stuffed tight in a blue jean pocket. It was all a mistake, we know. It never really fit, and we both knew it from the start. Something was always just a little bit crooked, a pebble too many on one side of the scale. If we had more pebbles, we might have been able to fix it. But, like the stupid kids we were, we used them all up on our other someone's.

Maybe it was love, maybe it was naivety, and maybe it was just two empty people looking for someone to fill them up. But when it comes down to it, it's over, and now I'm even emptier than I was in the first place. I chuckled, a dry humorless laugh as I realized I was 4 blocks away from home. I turned on my heels as the daylight seemed to fade slowly. I can't hate Nick; that would be like hating air. I remember when I was 14, he was my first love. You know who I'm talking about. The only boy you've ever really fallen for and you know that it's true love. It's none of the silly, immature love that people claim they do after a couple of weeks; you've got honesty and loyalty; you fight and yet you still love because you both know what you want. You both know that you were meant for each other so you wouldn't want to mess things up.

No matter how many times you fight, you know deep down that you could never truly be mad at them. To think that they were out of your life before is just simply amazing how you ever lived before at all. Not a day goes by without you constantly thinking about them and it scares the hell out of you to think "If I'm so in love with this one person, this person that I love with everything I have, how do other people move on and love another?" you're so emotionally attached to this boy that you're so _scared_ to love someone else. This boy taught you the real meaning of love and you never thought you had love in you until he came along and showed you.

You never knew the meaning of jealousy was until every time he mentioned a girl, it made you want to make sure that you were the best thing he has. everything you've dreamt up of a perfect boy was nothing compared to what this boy has because it made you see that not everything you want is everything you need. You'll never forget the boy that changed your whole life because he's your best friend, and the love of your life. It was like a smack in the head and I'm terrified of what could happen. I walked up to my door and rang the door bell a couple of times. My mom opened the door as she engulfed me in a warm hug.

"I love you, mom." I murmured as I snuggled my head above her shoulder blades.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She kissed my forehead before she gently pushed me away and moved aside so I can walk in. I took a step inside the house as I looked around. Our house still had that homey feeling with the brown and other warm colors. I felt safe. I hastily ran to our living room as I saw everyone, including Demi and Justin, was watching E! News while sitting down the sofa.

"I just got back from the hospital and no hug?" I whined as watch them whip their heads around all conveying the same look on their faces. Shock. Happiness. Confusion. I briefly ran towards the couch, jumped on it then, started hugging everyone my arms were able to reach.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AHAAAA.**

**Aly wrote from the top upto the end of 'Nobody's POV' I wrote Miley's POV.  
**

**so,review,review! **

**or else we'll get highly trained ninjas to track ya'll down. OKAY. Who where has heard 'party in the usa' ? I LOOOVVEEE ITTT.**

**HAHA. OKAY. BYE.**

**oh,follow us on twitter?**

**aly's : inlovewithyah**

**tonie's : tonievuitton**

**okay,okay?! okay. I LOVE YOU FOR READING!!  
**

* * *


	8. What Is and What Isn't

**DISCLAIMERRR: We do not claim ownership on anything or anyone in this Fic, sadly enough.**

**Miley**

My body felt like it weighed a thousand tons. Miley, Wake up. Come on, wake up. I lifted my hand and managed to push my body up with my arms. My eyes fluttered as I saw a ruffle of sheets below me. Agh, I'm so tired. I gave up holding myself up so I just collapsed back on the bed with my head tilted to the side. That's odd. Usually, I would know the system of the day. But, right now, I have no idea what to expect. It was like reinvention. My eyes traveled down the skateboard underneath my bed. My eyes shifted and I was shocked to see there were my ice skates too. I totally forgot about them. I groaned, lying on my chest and tilting my head to the side was not a good idea. My neck totally hurts.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But, I can't help falling in love with-" _My phone blasted my favorite Elvis song, My hand traveled on the desk, looking for my phone. I moved my hand around as I felt a rectangular shape then grabbed it and fixed my body so that I was lying on my left side. I pressed the flashing neon green phone sign and put it on top of my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked in a throaty tone. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30 A.M.

"Hey Morning Grinch" I heard Taylor's voice. I could almost hear her smiling. I propped myself up so that I was sitting up with my back on the wall.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I managed to say as cheerfully as I can.

"Want to hang out today?"

"With who?"

"Oh the usual. Me, Demi, Selena, Nick and Taylor." I noted that the volume of her voice was decreasing towards the 't think of him, Don't think of him, I cautioned myself but as soon as his face flashed my mind I felt an overwhelming surge of pain.

"Taylor who?" I feel like choking, but I managed to keep my voice calm. I was getting good at faking and I feel like I'm cheating on my friends

"Lautner."

"Is it what I think it is?" Mrs. Taylor Lautner. That would be kind of odd if they married. They would have the same name.

"Yup." Well, that was.. not unexpected, if you'll ask me,

"Where are we going?"

"There's this new skating rink that opened in Mall of America. Want to go?"

"Sure. Should I bring my own?"

"Yeah. See you at 10:15 at the rink?" I stood up and wore my Star Wars slippers that covered my entire feet. I winked at Luke Skywalker that was staring up at me. I grinned sheepishly as I realized what I was doing.

"Yeah. See you Later. Take Care, alright?" I didn't wait for an answer so I just hung up.

**--**

I managed to throw on a pair of black sweatpants and a white sleeveless top underneath a hoodie. I looked around the wide space of the rink, trying to look for any sign of them. I was too early. So, I decided to roam around. I glided my left foot before the other and after a few falls I finally got a hold of my balance. I decided that my butt had enough falls for a day so I held onto the walls and kept steady. My eyes adjusted to a blonde male head in front of me doing the same thing as I am. I grinned. It's good to know people are scared for their butts too. I looked down and saw what his real problem was. He couldn't move because the laces of his skates were too loose.

"You should, uh, tie your skates again, You're going to have a hard time moving with loose ones." I suggested as he whipped his head around. Oh my. I'd hate to think of this right now but he is freaking adorable! I studied his feature, He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a broad nose, almond shaped eyes and I believe that he even has longer lashes than I do. He kinda looks like a male model. I gave myself a mental slap for even thinking of guys right now.

"I don't even have an idea why I'm here. Thank you, though" He motioned towards me as he gave me a lopsided smile. My breath hitched. He has some type of British accent. I don't know this for sure, but he sounded like Chuck Bass. This is really weird. And, refreshing even. I didn't get mobbed today and I don't think he knows me either.

"Oh." My eyes trailed down on what he was wearing—a long sleeved light blue shirt that was pushed up to his elbows, a dark blue tie and a pair of dark pants. My eyes shifted back onto his face. He was staring at me intently and I suddenly felt self-conscious due to the fact that I was wearing no makeup today. Though, for all I'm aware of, I looked just fine. Better, actually. "Do I have a spider in my face or something?" I blurted out.

"No, no. It's just that I think I've seen you somewhere." His green eyes narrowed skeptically, trying to remember. He bent his head down for awhile and lifted up with a smile. "I apologize, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jack. Jack Force" He put out his hand and rested the other one on the halfway cut walls.

"Force, like Force companies? And, I'm Miley Ray" I shook his soft hand. Which was quite odd, because most men have rusty hands. I dropped his hand and flashed him a tranquil smile.

"Yes. Hey, My feet are getting sore with these, You want to go get some brunch?" He offered, as he ran his hand through his hair.

I swallowed. "Uhm, Yeah."

--

The waiter set in front of us a croissant. And a French bread. And chocolate-dipped strawberries. And, they just kept on going. I looked around the elegantly designed restaurant. The place itself was huge. Directly overhead us, There was a chandelier that hung. The place had a very Classic theme, I think. It was designed with Brown, Violet and red stuff. I turned on my left, and saw and orchestra playing a piece, which I recognized as Pachelbel in Canon D Major. This is I couldn't get into these kinds of places without having to reserve for a week.

He grabbed a knife and fork and start digging up his croissant, so I did the same.

"So, tell me about you." He says. I took a bite out of the the strawberry and looked at him, trying to think of something. Goodness, I am in heaven. These are delicious.

"Well, I am a singer,17, Grew up in Tennessee, Live in California. How about you?" I set down the strawberry and held the cup of coffee to my lips, feeling more like Audrey Hepburn more than ever.

" A singer, huh? Well, I'm almost 18 and have England as my roots." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I hastily chewed down the remains of the strawberry. I looked down and saw that Demi's name was flashing informing me that I had a text message from her. Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! I hope they're not mad. I clicked down the open button.

_**Where are you? We were looking for you. Come meet us at Pinkberry, ASAP. Were getting worried.**_

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just this thing that I forgot to do and uh-" I managed to say as I closed down my phone and got a hold of my bag as I stood up and he did the same.

"I'll see you later but thank you for the croissant and everything, they were heavenly. But, I really have to go. Bye!" I hastily said. As I took quick long strides towards the door and he got a hold of my elbow gently.

"Can't I at least walk you there? I do owe you for your company." I spun my head around and noticed that his eyes were doing that puppy dog thing. I felt every thing inside of me melt.

"Uh." I swallowed. "Sure, I guess."

--

I awkwardly sat down next to a happy faced Jack due to the fact that this is his first time eating here and a tensed looking Nick on my left. I tilted my face up a bit and looked at the circle of almond colored chairs and pale white tables and then at a giddy looking Swifty & Taylor; and an uncomfortable looking Nick and Selena.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"He didn't pick up an of the calls we made. But, Denise says he's sleeping." Swifty said as she smoothed the bottom part of her white dress.

"Oh." Now, that's just sad.

Nick leaned over me and I felt the instance to cringe, as if to protect myself. Miley, this is reinvention. Forget about yesterday.

"Who's this? Your new boytoy?" He sneered then, leaned back. I stood up as I resisted the urge to look at their faces and leaned over Nick, staring at his leather jacket.

"Follow me." I said, as I injected as much demand as I can. I walked outside as I heard footsteps following me. Good, You moronic dog. I took out the pony tail in my hair and let the wind blow strands of hair onto my face as I turned my heel and faced him.

"What is wrong with you?" I say, and look into his eyes.

"You." He said calmly. I flashed a confused look on my face. "You're always acting like this. You never let me show you that I am finally back. Every opportunity I get, you always blow it up. It's like-" I cut him off. Wow, I was getting really fond of this cutting of business.

"I saw you with Selena. I mean, It's cool. We can be friends." I suggested, feeling like a moron more than ever.

"With Selena?! W-we broke up! I was-"He stuttered, his face turning darker and much more frustratred with every word And, again with the cutting off.

"Liar."I screamed. "Is this how low you can get?! Lie to my face when I saw what happened?!" I think I'm PMS-ing I can't stop talking and everything I say never really registered into my brain, but I meant them. Most of them, atleast.

"What the hell Happened ?! Nothing happened! You know what? I don't even know why I'm defending myself. You're the one who fucking plays with every man you can get, you whore!" He threw his arms in the air out of anger, some sweat beads forming on the side of his face. I was shocked, and stunned and silent. My jaw dropped and formed the tiniest of O's as my traitor tears were seeping out of my eyes freely and I felt the cool air drying up my lips. I forced myself to close my mouth and I shut my eyes tightly then slapped him, releasing every little anger there was in me. It was kinda like punching a wall when you get so angry, you just feel the adrenalin through your veins and you know that it made you feel a whole lot better. His eyes flashed shock and regret as he held the side of his face, trying to understand what just happened. He's not even saying sorry, the thought of that maybe he doesn't care anymore made my head swim. I hate you!,I wanted to scream in his face. But, no. I can't. I tried to open my mouth to say it but it felt like my throat was so dry and my entire being was telling me not to. I spun my heel and ran to my house, sobbing like a maniac.

--

**After 3 days.**

I absorbed the warmth of the bed and stared at the window.

At first, the knife was sharp.  
What he said had burned my skin like blue flame on a cloudy day. It seemed so relentless, so unforgiving. And it was, for a while. It ruined everything, tore down all the things I built so high up. It was difficult, too tough for me. So I shut off my mind. Wouldn't think about it. Couldn't. Does anybody ever want to? So the sun rose and fell a few times and eventually, I let it back in. and, like all real things, the hurt came back. It's all too octagonal in perspective, and the only bright side is that these things fade. The pain starts to numb itself, and the initial sting wears off. The longer you wait, the more you put it off, the better it is and the duller it becomes. And I was right to block it out. I realize now, after hours, days, weeks- and embrace my decision. But still the blood tingles in my veins. Still I jump when the windchime sounds. Still I look behind both shoulders whenever the thought crosses my wandering mind. I dream- will it ever really stop? Doubtful; I know that. But still I hope for a time when his questions don't need answers. Still I yearn for legitimacy. Still I walk through lonely fields, wishing and wondering if their reality is actuality.

Some things she knots and can't untie, but most things he _forgets_ he ever loved in the first place.

-

**hello sunshine. ( :**

**So, as you may have noticed, we haven't put up a chapter in 2 months, I think. :o**

**But, I am soooo sorry, school is taking up out time. Boohoo.**

**I made this chapter while I'm in the hospital so,review!...please?**

**Oh, and I updated my Twitter name, it's toniemcm now.**

**Bye Love,**

**Tonie. :D**


	9. Friendship or Love?

The clock strikes to 7 pm and immediately an idea popped. To clear my mind I decided to go out for a walk.

"Mom!" I called out while desperately looking for my car keys.

"What? I'm in the kitchen!"

"I'm going out!" I shouted back. I decided to walk so why am I looking for my keys? I asked myself. As I ran towards the outside world, I saw a glimpse of my parents all lovey-dovey in the corner while throwing baking powder at each other, and I wonder, when will it be my time?.

I didn't stop. I ran until my legs were sore. But guess what? My stupid legs decided to stop at front of his house! Isn't is amazing? Well, I'll say it's amazing when they change the definition of amazing to unremarkable. but as I stared at the balcony of his room, I saw him moved towards the glass door, and immediately I found myself hiding behind a tree.

"wait a minute, why am I hiding from him?" I whispered to myself. "oh that's right, he'll think I'm stalker or something" I whispered back. wow. Maybe there is something wrong with me. I shook that thought out of my head. And just as I was about to ran again, a voice behind me was heard.

"Miley?" the soft angelic voice whispered, almost audible, and immediately I turned my head towards him.

"Joe. Gosh, you scared me to death, seriously, stop creeping me out, okay?" I whispered back.

"Okay, but yeah, sorry."

"that's okay. Wait how long have you been here?" I suddenly ask.

"oh, long enough" he snickered.

"oh. So you think it's funny? Huh?" I challenged.

"nope." He tried his best to hide his smile, but obviously he failed.

"really? Even just a little?" I pushed.

"okay, I'm not gonna lie, it is a little funny." Now, he didn't only smile, he broke out with laughter.

"I don't get why this is so funny" I said while gesturing to the surroundings.

"yea? You're here in front of our house, talking to yourself, and obviously stalking him" he pointed out.i thought about it before answering the most common comeback you'll hear nowadays.

"whatever" I said while sticking my tongue out to him. The respond I got? Nothing but laughter, I seriously think we both have problems. But hey! We're best friends!

"look, I know this looks weird but I have my reasons okay?" I said more serious.

"sure. Sure. But look I know something happened so now, I wanna know." He stated.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard huh?" and as he nodded I continued with a sigh. "well earlier this morning, I received an invite from Taylor saying they wanted me to have breakfast with them or whatever you call it and so, I went there earlier than planned and I met this guy, he well, he's like chuck bass PLUS Edward Cullen and he's like.. " and then before I knew it, I drifted off to dream land.

"miley?" joe asked confused as to what was happening to me.

"miley!" he said louder as he snapped his fingers to try to get my attention, which worked, for your information.

"huh?" now, I was the confused one.

"you drifted off to dream land after you something about edward bass or something" he said as he shrugged.

"oh. Well, yeah, he is the perfect guy may I admit. And.. " I didn't get the chance to finish that statement before joe interrupted me yet once again.

"can we skip that part? please. I'm begging you!" he pleaded then he did that puppy dog eyes thingy.

"fine. But you'll regret it. I swear." I looked right through his eyes then sighed before continuing.

"so, yea, we ate. Then I remembered why I was even there and he walked me to Pinkberry where I was meeting with them. Then when we got there Nick saw us together and he started calling me names" I said as I try to remember what had happened earlier and how I ended up home, without mr. Dreamy. A sigh came out of my mouth as soon as I remembered that thought.

"hmm.." joe murmured while scratching his chin. That got my attention.

"JOE! You look like your solving the case of the pink panther! It's not a mystery! And you're definitely NOT Sherlock Holmes." I said as i looked at thim straight in the eye.

"first of all, Sherlock holmes wasn't the detective in pink panther, it was Jacques Clouseau and secondly, a guy can dream, can't he?" he said as if it was the obvious.

"uh, hate to break your bubble but only normal guys can dream. You? I'm not even sure if you're normal." i smiled as I stated the truth.

"ouch, that hurt" joe said as he faked hurt.

"look, stop fooling around and can we please get out of here?" I told him as I motioned to the streets.

"yea, we better go." He, for the first time, agreed.

As we were walking down the streets, he was telling me about how he spent his day. I have to admit for a guy, joe can be talkative at times, given the right moment and opportunity, he'll never stop. As I answered his last question with a 'hmm', I stopped dead on my track.

"and then this girl, think she can do whatever she wants, I mean she freaking spilled her hot coffee right in my.." he stopped talking as he realized he was talking to no one, as he looked back, he saw me staring into the darkness, but he didn't notice or realized that we were not alone. That another pair was watching us intensely.


	10. The Time It Takes to Fall

**Miley**

I stopped dead on my tracks and I felt like everything in my body was about to combust into tiny little fragments. As much as I tried to tear my eye away from his, I couldn't. For a moment there, I actually felt something. Something you only read about in books, something you know couldn't be true. The dark shadows of the night over casted his smooth, pale face, allowing me to only see half of his face under the yellow light. I tore my eye away from his, seeing Selena's arms ahead of his and her hair chopped short into a bob. Her face was undecipherable, her lips slightly parted. I felt like screaming, but my lungs were refusing to give me enough air to do so. My eyes quickly molded with his again with pure hate. I must admit, I saw it coming. The air between us had gotten harder to breathe. I'd run away if I could help it, but I can't remember to forget his face. He was as beautiful as ever, yet I'm starting to resent his smile. I felt Joe's hand squeeze my arm as to signal we should go, and for the briefest moment, I think I may have seen Nick flash his eyes up at Joe's with pure hate.

"I'm.." I started, getting ready to start apologizing but logic hit me. "We were just leaving." I grabbed Joe's arm and began dragging him away.

--

I didn't know how or why we ended up in his room, chugging down a tubful of rocky road ice cream, watching reruns of That 70's Show.

"Look, my brother can be a douche bag sometimes, but from what I gather he loves you." He muttered. I took another spoonful of ice cream, lingering the taste on my mouth. Gosh, it has been months since I ever ate ice cream.

"I don't know. Sometimes, he makes it hard." I stated, putting down my spoon as he copied me. "Like, if he's over me, alright I'll take it. It's really bipolar." I stared in his comprehending eyes, feeling as if I was compelled.

"You know, man. This is really freaky; I was so used to doing girl talks with girls. Not boys." I teased. He let out an offended yelp and then proceeded to put the ice cream on his coffee table with a mischievous look on his face. I began to get scared, because when he does that I can pretty much guess what's about to happen. He began to hold me down and tickling my sides and soon enough, I found myself gasping for air, laughing my butt off.

"Come on! Stop!" I yelped, in between laughs.

"Not until-" He was cut off by Nick standing in front of the partly opened door. Joe quickly got off me and I pushed myself up so that I was sitting up. Joe walked over to Nick and I could see that Nick's fists were balled up.

"Look, man. It's not what you think." He started and almost as if it was called for, Nick punched Joe. I reflexively ran to them before Joe could hit him back. My arm came in front of Joe's chest as I looked at Nick's raged face.

"What is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed s his faced sobered up. I expected him to scream back at me but instead, he pursed his lips, nodded once then turned back to Kevin's room.

"That was..weird." Joe said as I flipped to look at him and then scoffed humorously.

"Sure was." I whispered. Then glanced at the clock to see it was already 11:00 PM. ..HOME. "Joe! Do you know what time it is!?" I looked at him, panicking.

"Sure I do. It's-" He glanced at the clock. "Crap. You have to go home!"

"You think!?" I yelped. "Try to call Brandi. I'll go down and try to call Mom." I ran down the stairs and caught a glimpse of Nick and Kevin intently talking so I paused and stepped back looking into the small opening of the door.

"Miley belonged to me," he said simply. "She was, you know, all the things I wasn't. & I was all the things she wasn't. She could paint circles around anyone; I can't even draw a straight line. She was never into sports; I've always been." he lifted his outstretched palm & curled his fingers, "her hand," he said. "It fit mine."

"When I saw him with Joe today I felt like my stomach dropped. & it's not because I hate him, or because he doesn't deserve her. It's because I've always told her that she deserves the best, &  
now I'm afraid that she's found it." He muttered. I was confused, usually, Kevin would've piped up by now but a snore informed me that Nick was talking to an asleep Kevin.

I changed the weight of my foot from one to the other which made a loud squeaking sound due to the house being quiet. Nick's head instantly shot up and his eyes met with mine and he stood up, walking hastily towards me. Stupid shoes.

"You hear everything?" He muttered.

"I..don't think so?" I said confusingly and he snorted a laugh, looking down then back up at me.

"I really am sorry. I was going through a rough patch and I didn't mean anything bad that I said about you."

"I know." I nodded.

"I really missed you."

"Likewise." A smile crept up his face as he engulfed me in a warm hug. I can't help but notice how much relieved I felt after that. Like, a heavy weight has been picked up from my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth.

"I missed doing this." He muttered, as I felt his chin on my head. I pushed him away, keeping my eyes to the ground. I _really_ have to go home!

"I have to go home." I muttered, keeping my eyes down. I felt his warm hands on my chin as he forced me to meet his gaze.

"But, were friends now. Right?" He says, his eyebrows slanting up in the tiniest bit. I nodded, and then he leaned to my cheek then pecked it ever so gently.

--

_**Next Day**_

**Selena**

He reached for my hand. "I don't want to lose you." his voice was almost a whisper.I could feel the tears again, and I fought them back.

"But you don't want to keep me either, do you?" to that, he had no response. I nodded once, I understand.

That maybe, I just wasn't enough. I understood. It's fine. I'm fine. I expected it. I turned my heel, and then walked back to my house. Have you ever experienced when you were holding a pen, just a pen. And, you think of wonderful things and then, you realize you still have it in your hands? That's the thing. We enjoy most things too much, we forget to let go of it.

--

**This chapter was like, BOOHOOO, SO SHORTTT!  
**

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**So,Idea was full on Alishmaliiiiiiii and she was supposed to write this, but a project came along D:**

**Anywayyy, So, I noticed how the last nine chapters barely involved any Niley fluff,so, I was like, SCREW ME! Since I'm in a happy mood, I decided to throw in a little something-something ;D**

**IF Aly decides to continue the Niley thang, then I will tell her to write a full Niley fluff next chapter!! wiwhiowehfiwfirwgfuwebvwvc! IM FREAKED!**

**Stay Zen, My sunshines (:**

**-Tonie**


	11. Sparks Fly

"_Sparks fly, it's like electricity"_

* * *

**Joe**

"Wha.. ?" I woke up, when I felt a pillow was thrown at me, only to see my younger brother staring intently on me. "What?" I said more clearly this time.

"Do you like her?" It took a minute for me to figure out what he was talking about, or should I say 'who'

"Dude, go back to sleep, its like what? 8 in the morning! And it's Saturday!" I said, as I went back to snuggling the pillow that was thrown at me, to prove my point. Only to get a glare from him. I sighed.

"Listen, I was there when you torn her apart, okay? I was there when you weren't." the last sentence wasn't supposed to be said out loud, but I guess, I did anyway. I mean, c'mon, I didn't mean to take sides, but he was being an awful douche bag to her.

"but you still haven't answered my question" he said, noticing that I was stalling.

"I love her, Nick" I said even though I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. So I continued "as a sister" but I knew deep inside, there was something more than that.

* * *

2 Hrs. Later

**Miley**

Its 10 am, Saturday, and still no "joe" to be found. He always goes to my house on a Saturday. I wonder where he could be. After a few minutes, I finally got my phone and decided to text him.

_**Where are you? **_

After about a minute, I sighed, as I walked over to my dvd player, and inserted A walk to remember. I walked back to my bed, to see a reply from Joe.

_**Sick today. Sorry.**_I tilted my head in confusion. It didn't sound like joe. Usually, he's all hyped up.

So being the "best friend" that I am, I decided to pay him a visit. I turned off the TV and the dvd player and I changed my clothes to skinny jeans, pink tank top and a white cardigan, to complete my outfit, I slipped on my pink flat shoes, I ran downstairs to find out I was the only person in the house. That's weird. Where'd they go? After looking everywhere, I gave up, thinking they just went out or something. So I went outside, and walked towards Joe's house. Seeing the doorbell, I rang it. And to my surprise, it was Frankie who opened the door.

"Miley!" The little guy said, as he hugged me as if we haven't seen each other in years.

"Hey Frank" I said, as I ruffled his curly hair. "Where are your bros'?" I asked noticing the silence which is not a common in their house.

"I guess they're upstairs, they've been awfully quiet since this morning" He shrugged as he walked away, going back to watching Spongebob. I swear, I don't get that boy at times.

"Hm" I wondered aloud.

I climbed up the stairs to the first room on the right which is Joe's bedroom. I went in without knocking.

"Hey" I said as he whipped his head towards my direction, obviously surprised.

"Hey" he said weakly. Okay. Something is definitely up.

"You sick? What kind?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything serious. Before he could answer, his brother barged in.

"Miley!" he said, as he gave me a tight hug. Wow, I've been getting a lot of hugs today. But I noticed Joe cringed as we hugged and the he looked away.

"Hey nick" I laughed at his action, which I clearly missed.

"What're you up to today?" He grinned. Has he always been this beautiful?

"Hm, well, I don't know" I honestly said, as I looked at Joe, who now, turned his attention back to me.

"Why don't you hang out with Nick today?" Joe suggested. He was smiling, only, I knew it was fake.

"Yeah, we could watch a movie! I'll let you pick!" Nick said, as he went back into his room to set it up

"What about you?" I asked as soon as Nick was nowhere in sight, concern evident in my voice.

"Im sick, Miley." He said looking away

"Sick? Joe?" I said, not believing it.

"Yeah, Miles, Sick! Now, Go." He said, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"Joe, look me in the eyes, and tell me you're sick" I challenged.

He looked straight at me, and sighed.

"you know I can't lie to you" he said quietly, still looking intently on me.

"then don't" I simply said. He sighed.

"Fine, Im not sick. I just.." He started.

"Just what?" I said, annoyed, that he won't just tell me what was bothering him

"don't feel like hanging out with you today." He said, slowly. My jaw dropped to form an 'o' and right there and then, I froze.

"Oh." Was all I could say, after a few minutes of silence.

"Miles.. im sorry, I didn't .." He didn't finish his sentence, he just stood up, and wrapped him arms around me.

"Its okay" I said, as I slowly walked away from him. And then, I smiled, my most famous fake smile."I should go to Nick." and without waiting for his reply, I went to Nick's room.

I sighed heavily, as I sat on his bed.

"what's wrong, Mi?" he said, as he draw circles on my back, and using the nickname, he gave me.

"Nothing" I stood up, and walked over to his dvd collection, clearly avoiding any more question. "what do you want to watch?" I said, hiding my real emotion. I was hurt. Who wouldn't be? Your bestfriend, doesn't want to hang out with you anymore. I sighed as the thought hit me.

"Uhm" he said, while walking over to me. I handed him a bunch of dvds, and before he could say anything, Frankie walked in.

"Who's gonna make me lunch? Im hungry" He said, as he patted his stomach to make a point.

"Where's your mom?" I asked

"They went out" Nick answered for me, then he looked at Frankie and said "Wait downstairs, I'll cook" as Frankie left the room, he looked at me "Do you mind waiting here?" he asked.

"Why don't I help you cook?" I suggested

He smiled before agreeing. I followed him down the kitchen.

"What're we cooking?" I asked

"Hm" He said, deep in thought.

"it's not rocket science, bud!" I said, laughing at his serious face.

"HAHA, very funny" He said, laughing along "here, catch" as he threw a bag of baking powder, only for me to find, it was already open. So it spilled effortlessly on my tank top. I gasped as I looked at him in shock, only to see him, laughing his ass off at my expression.

"Oh, this is war" I said, as I threw him an egg. He was clearly caught off guard because he looked at me, as if he didn't expect me to do that. And then, it was my turn to laugh. I ran away from him, aiming the egg, and throwing it one by one at him, like a kid. I got the rest of the baking powder, and threw it all at him. He gasped, as I kept laughing, at some point, I was laughing so hard, my sides hurt. So I stopped running, and eventually he caught up with me. My back on him, he put his hand on my hips and spun me around, until he stopped to whisper in my ear.

"you're caught. What's my prize?" and with that, the butterflies erupted from my stomach, and I got weak in my knees, I never thought he still had that kind of effect on me. I turned around to face him, and saw the most beautiful eyes ever, his eyes bore into mine. And without any other word, he kissed me. And suddenly, I felt the sparks fly.

* * *

AN;; yayy for Niley 3 haha! sorry for the super late update. it's been what? A year? :o SO SO SORRY! To those who made this as one of their favorites, subscribed, and reviewed, Y'all are incredibly AMAZING! even though, we're short on reviews, I still think it's awesome! :D

Please review! It wont take long for us to update next time! I hope :DD

Much Love,

Aly xx 3


End file.
